Dark Slayer's blood
by bluepatches
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story. May take awhile but I'll try and keep up with it. So: DA x-over. Buffy goes to future, meets max. Yadda Yadda Yadda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy was absent-mindedly twirled her stake between her fingers while walking through the cemetery. It was a particularly slow night and she was feeling a little bored. The demon population had been a little slow for the past month and the Slayer was growing restless. She even started training more with Giles to get rid of her pent-up energy. Buffy just made her eleventh pass through the cemetery when her senses started to tingle. It wasn't the familiar tingle that she always feels around vampires, it was a tingle she had only felt one time before.

"Come out Whistler" She called into the empty space. She knew he was there, she could feel it all over.

"Hello Princess" The demon said as he came out from behind a tree. His clothes were the exact same as they had been last time Buffy had seen him. He didn't seem to change at all.

"So, what are you doing in our fine town at this hour" Buffy asked the balancing demon with a hint of bite in her voice. It's not that she had anything against whistler. It was just that the last time he showed up she ended up having to kill her first lover.

"What? Can't a demon just stop by to say 'Hello' to the slayer? I got to have a reason?"

"You never stop by. Now, just get to the point of this visit before I rip out your spin and use it as a belt" Whistler chuckled at the memory of the first time the two had met. She had given him a very similar choice and he could see that she wasn't over joyed to see him in her town again  
"You really are good with the imagery. Alright, I'll cut to the chase and give you the little speech I've been rehearsing." Whistler didn't mind getting to the point, he did have a limited amount of time here anyway. He had a bottle of Jack waiting for him in another town. He started to stroll over to the steps of a mausoleum and sat down.

"The Powers that Be sent me down here to give you a little assignment. They want to send you to the future to meet one of their champions"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't really like the idea of being the Power's errand girl and taking care of whatever crap they wanted.

"For what exactly do they need me to meet their 'Future Champion'?" Buffy stood above Whistler glaring down.

" Well, they weren't really clear on that. They aren't big with the explanations. More into letting you interpret their meaning. You know, the whole free will thing. They just sent me down here with this little gadget that will send you to the proper time" He pulled out a watch. It didn't look special, just regular wrist watch. It had a silver band and a rose colored face. Buffy scrunched up her nose at how little it would match her outfit.

"So, I'm just supposed to drop everything. Go to the future, meet some random person, and try and figure out what I'm supposed to do?" Whistler nodded his head and handed Buffy the watch. "But, what if I don't want to?" Whistler stood and put his hand on her shoulder

" You know you're going to do it, even though you don't want to. You've always done the right thing, kid" With those words he turned around and walked away.  
Buffy was left annoyed and frustrated at the audacity of the PTB. Assuming that she would just do the right thing and always giving her things to do. Putting her through hell and making her jump through hoops to probably just amuse themselves.  
_Oh well, Whistler was right, I'll do what I'm supposed to, but I am not happy about it_

Buffy thought as she turned and started to walk home. She didn't feel much like patrolling anymore, and her efforts had been fruitless anyway.

Buffy inserted her key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Dawn was studying at a friend's house that night so Buffy could enter the house as loud as possible. She threw her coat down and held the watch Whistler had given her in her hand. It felt cold in her warm palm. Deciding that she should go to bed to get some rest for her 'mission' tomorrow, Buffy made her way upstairs. She took her shoes off, changed into a long t-shirt and got under the covers of her comfortable bed. She had set the watch on the nightstand so she could easily find it in the morning. As she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Buffy failed to notice the face of the watch glowing bright pink, and the hands moving forward at a rapid pace.


	2. Chapter 2

To Everyone: Yes, this is a rewrite of my old story. It's going to progress a little differently than the other one, but the premise will pretty much stay the same. I hope to finish it.

Chapter 2

_Thump!.....Thump!.....Thump!...._ The noise was ripping through Buffy's skull as she awoke. It was a very unwelcomed and annoying noise. Buffy opened her eyes and the site that greeted her was not her bedroom. She was lying in a dumpster. The annoying noise that had woken her was a bunch of teenagers hitting a car with baseball bats. She glanced down at her body and noticed that her nightshirt was gone and had been replaced with olive green cargo pants and a black tank top  
_Probably courtesy of the powers that be. If only they had a fashion sense_ Buffy thought as she jumped out of the giant trash pile. She looked around and noticed that the world had changed a bit. It looked more like a city would after a war took place. Everything had a gray hue over it. There were people sitting in lawn chairs on the street. People yelling at one another and everything had a strange chaotic order to it. With curiosity Buffy started walking down the street exploring the new city and time she was in. Before she knew it, night had fallen. The streets seemed to become empty except for a few people that appeared to be up to nothing good. Buffy searched around and she saw a place the people seemed to populate. She walked inside to discover a bar, pool tables, T.V.s and a large amount of people present. She closed her eyes and felt out the room with her sense. Trying to detect any vampires or demons present. There wasn't a single one in the place. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the bar. She looked around a noticed people betting on pool and arm wrestling.

_Well, I suppose I should try and make some money_

Buffy had kept it a well hidden secret, but she was very good at pool. She thought it had something to do with her slaying abilities. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed that anything she was good at came from them. She had gone to the Bronze on many random nights and hustled people out of their money. She never really won a lot, but it was enough to buy the occasional pair of shoes and she enjoyed taking some people down a few pegs.

Buffy sauntered over to two men standing near a pool table, talking trash to each other. She wiggled her hips and tried to make her eyes as sultry as possible.

"Hey, Fellas. Can I play a game?" She looked at one of them and shot him a sexy smile. She loved being a woman. Men always underestimated you and a little flirting could accomplish more than bombs and bullets ever could hope to.

The two men looked at each other and sent a silent agreement between the two  
"Well, how bout you play both of us? We promise we'll go easy on you." the man leered at Buffy in her tank top.

"Sure, but, maybe one of you could be on my team? I'm not really all that sure how to play. You just hit the balls with the stick, right?" The two men shared another glance. They assumed this would be an easy win.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that. How about we shoot one game for free, just so you can understand the rules. And a second one for a little wager?"

"Aw, you guys are so sweet! Willin' to teach me and everything. Alright, well I'm ready!" Buffy said with a fake valley girl accent.

One of the men set up the balls and the other one grabbed the cue ball and set it at the other end of the table. He began to explain the game to Buffy

"Alright, You hit the colored balls using the white one. First person breaks the rack with the cue ball, if they make either a solid or a strip in. Those are the balls they hit into the pockets for the rest of the game. If they don't make any in on the break, then it's an open table and whoever sinks the first ball sets who gets solids and who gets strips" Buffy nodded enthusiastically acting like she was learning so much from this man.

He went on to show her how to play the rest of the game. When she would try and sink a shot, Buffy would intentionally miss. After the game was done, Buffy losing horrible by only sinking one ball, the other man started talking

"So, now that we taught you how to play, how about another game with a little money on it"  
The man looked Buffy up and down, and it seemed he wasn't interested in her money at all

" See, guys, I don't have any money. Is there any way we could come to another agreement" Buffy leaned over the table a little, and flipped her hair to the side. She could tell both men were under her spell

"No problem. How about, we play for two hundred, and since you can't play. If you lose, you come home with the two of us" The man looked at his partner who silently agreed that this was the best wager they ever made.  
" That sounds great. I wouldn't mind going home with two guys like you any night. So, who wants to break?" Buffy smiled at the two and it was on.

The men decided to break and sunk two solid balls. That was their last shot. Buffy sunk every striped ball on the table and turned and smiled at the two guys

"Hey Bitch! You hustled us!" one of the men yelled at her.

"Does his mean your not going to give me the two hundred?" Buffy asked

"Hell no!" the man said to her.

A black woman came up behind the two men and said

"What's the dealio here, You two meat heads write a check you can't cash?" She cocked an eyebrow at the two but not before winking at the blond slayer. "You two know the rules in this joint. You lose a game, you pay up. Don't be hatin' on a girl cuz she beat you. Now pay the lady"

The two men reluctantly handed Buffy a hundred dollars each. Grumbling the entire time. After Buffy pocketed the money she turned to the woman who made the two men pay her

"Thanks for that, I'm Buffy" Buffy extended her hand to shake and it was soon filled with another hand

"No problem, Boo. Name's Original Cindy. Now, why don't you bring yo fine ass over to my table so you can chill with me"

Buffy could tell she was being hit on, but she was in no place to turn down social interaction. She was in a strange world with a vague mission and no idea how to accomplish it.

"Alright" Buffy said, even though Original Cindy was already making her way through the crowd expecting Buffy to follow.

The table she followed OC to was crowded with three other people. Cindy sat down and introduced them to Buffy

"Aiight, ya'll this is Buffy. Buffy that pale ass white dude over there is Sketchy, Next to him is Herbal Thought, and that girl right there is my boo, Max"

Buffy glanced and each one of the people as OC said their names. They each gave a nod to her except for Max. Buffy's eyes locked on hers and she shivered. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never experienced before. Max suddenly stood up from the table and declared that she was going to get another pitcher of beer.

"So, Buffy, was it? What brings you to our lovely table?" Sketchy asked as he was staring at her top.

"Original Cindy helped me out. Two guys didn't want to pay their bet on a game of pool we played."

Original Cindy pipped up at the mention of her name  
"Yeah, Original Cindy was about to lay the smack down on those two dogs if they didn't pay the woman"

All of the table had a small laugh at that. Buffy laughed because she knew she could have handled the guys and the rest of the table laughed because they'd seen OC take a few guys out and it was a sight to behold. Max came back and sat the pitcher down. She took a seat next to Buffy and looked the blond up and down. Buffy could feel the heat radiating off of Max and it was making her feel a little strange.

"What you doin' in Seattle hustling boys at pool?" Max asked Buffy. The Slayer wondered for a moment how she knew that she was hustling people at pool. Max had been at the bar when she mentioned it.

"I just sort of got dropped here. And I have no money, so that's why I was trying to earn a little" Buffy tried to stay vague with her answers because she didn't know these people very well and how do explain her circumstances?  
Actually_, I'm a mystic warrior chosen by the forces of good to kill bad things you don't even know exist. In a cruel twist of fate a random balancing demon has sent me to the future with the request to find a future champion. To do who-knows-what. Make them tea or something!_ Buffy thought in her head. It was slightly amusing to her when she thinks about her situation. Any one else would go crazy, but she just took it as it came.

"Buffy, might I offer a suggestion? We have a lovely place of employment. Called the Jam Pony, we could get you in" Sketchy threw in his two cents. After all, if a beautiful woman needed help, who was he to deny her?

Buffy was a little be skeptical of this offer. After all, she had just met these people and here they were, offering her a job? She did need the money. How else was she going to make it in the future. She could hustle people for the rest of her time here, but eventually people would get wise to it or it could start a confrontation as it almost had earlier. Men with a lot of pride didn't take well to loosing.

"If you don't mind. That would be great. What exactly does this job entail?" Buffy asked Sketchy.

"We deliver packages. It's not that glamorous but you get a pass to go into almost any sector and most of us don't do anything anyway." Sketchy answered.

"Thank you, I would love too" Buffy said gratefully. These people were so nice for living in such a run down future. Buffy was aware that Sketchy probably offered her this chance at employment because she was a pretty blond, if him staring at her chest was indication.

"So, Boo, where is your crib? We'll come get ya in the morning and try and get you in with us."

Original Cindy spoke up.

"Well, I haven't actually found a place to stay just yet. I just got into town this morning and I spent most of the day looking around, but I haven't got a place" Buffy answered. From what she saw this morning, there didn't appear to be any places to rent. A lot of people were just camped out on the streets.

"What! You ain't got no crib yet? You can stay with my boo here" Original Cindy put her arm around Max's shoulders to show Buffy exactly who she was talking about. Max shrugged her arm off her shoulder and sent her a 'what the hell are you thinking' look. Cindy just smiled and gave her a look that told her to shut up and be nice for once in her life.

"Yeah, you can crash at my place." Max said in a forced tone. Buffy could feel that Max didn't want her, but her need for a place to sleep outweighed her desire to not impose on anyone.

"Wow, thanks. You guys have been so nice, I feel bad that I have no way to repay you" Buffy said.

"Don't worry bout it now boo, We may need ya later" Original Cindy winked at Buffy.

The Jam Pony workers decided to call it a night and Buffy awkwardly walked up to Max

"Um, So, Where do you live at" Buffy said with little confidence. She felt like the girl didn't like her very much and she felt strange talking to her. Not just because of the feeling her stomach when she looked at the girl but because of the way Max stared at her.

"Little ways away. Come on. You okay riding on my bike?" Max asked with fake concern. She didn't really care if the girl liked riding on a bike or not. Actually, She hoped it scared the blond. If it didn't. Then she would just have to make the female frightened. Buffy nodded her head and followed the girl outside. Max mounted her bike and Buffy followed. The next thing the slayer knew the brunette had burned out of the parking lot and took off going around 60mph. Buffy put her arms around Max's waste and held on tight. She didn't mind the speed, she actually enjoyed it. The bike hummed beneath the two girls and Max was starting to get annoyed. She didn't feel any fear radiating from the blond, if anything she thinks the girl was glad. Max started to go faster and take turns shaper. Buffy didn't even hold on tighter, she just kept her hold and leaned with Max through the curves.

Max pulled into her apartment area and Buffy got off the bike as Max parked it. She led the slayer into the place she and Kendra squatted at.

"You can sleep on the couch" Max said as she tossed her stuff down. She made sure Buffy followed her gaze to where the couch was sitting. Buffy nodded her head and Muttered a thank you.  
This girl wasn't make conversation easy. "I have a roommate named Kendra, but she's out tonight. She may come back so don't be surprised if you get woken up." Max continued. She didn't really like the blond. She didn't know her to begin with and she got a weird feeling when she was near her. Maybe it was the way Buffy walked, or stood. Maybe it was the way she could see toned muscles and grace in her movements. Max didn't like the idea of having someone stay with her that may actually be alright in a fight. Not that it was too much of a big deal. Max would be able to take out the small blond with one punch. She thought about how silent she had been and started to feel a little bad. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about. This girl seemed nice enough.

_Maybe I should at least try and be nice_ Max thought.

"You want some water?" She asked. It was her attempt at being hospitable.  
"Sure, that would be great" Buffy said as Max made her way over to the cabinet. She pulled out two glasses and started to fill them from the tap.

Max walked over to where Buffy was sitting on the couch and went to hand her a glass. It slipped out of her hand and started to fall. Buffy reacted first. With super human speed she caught the glass and moved it to catch all the falling liquid. Only one drop fell on the floor. Max's eyes snapped up and met Buffy's. She looked suspicious and squinted slightly. Only an X5 could have reacted that fast.  
"Well, I should probably get some sleep. Don't want to be tired tomorrow" Buffy said and handed the glass back to Max.

She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Max silently took the glasses, set them on the counter and walked into her room. The whole time she was wondering what she say. Could Buffy be an X5? Or maybe a later series that escaped? Or was she just reading to much into quick reflexes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of movement in the apartment. She got up to look at see it what it was. She remembered Max telling her that her roommate might come in late and Buffy thought she should introduce herself. She didn't want to scare Kendra by having her walk in with a random woman sleeping on her couch. Buffy saw the black outline of a body and walked up behind it. She put her hand on the person's shoulder to notify them of their presence.

Unfortunately, this person was not Max's roommate but was actually Max.  
Max felt a stranger grab her shoulder, and went into fight mode. She grabbed the arm with the full intention of flipping the unknown person over her body. Buffy felt Max's body tense and prepare to flip her. She let the Max flip her but landed on her feet and twisted Max's arm behind her back.

"Max, it's me, Buffy" She said as she let go of the girl's arm  
"Buffy, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that" Max demanded. The two were face to face now and Max was angry Buffy countered her move.

"Sorry, I heard someone moving around and came to see who it was. I thought it may have been your roommate"

"Yeah, well. It's not." The X5 snapped. Buffy put her hands in the pockets of her pants. She felt like a little child being scolded for taking a cookie when she wasn't supposed to. She didn't know why this girl made her feel like a child again. She was so used to being in control and not taking anyone's crap that her submissive behavior bothered her.

_That's it. No more apologetic Buffy_ She though. This was not her style and just because she was in another time didn't mean she had to act this way.

"Alright, You know what. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you but there is no reason to act like you've been. I didn't mean to get in your hair. Original Cindy offered me this place and I know you don't want me here. Just tell me to go and I will, but I sure as hell am not going to take this kind of shit from a brunette that can't even properly flip someone over their body" Buffy cringed a little after she was done with her rant. Sure, the girl didn't have to be so rude but Buffy didn't mean to say that much. A simple 'I'll leave if you don't want me here' would have been enough but sometimes her anger got the best of her.

"I mean, I'm new to this city, and I'm just trying to find my way around and you haven't said a kind word to me since I met you. Yeah, maybe you don't want me in your hair, but would it kill you to say a few nice words every now and then. We may even be able to be friends"  
Max cocked her eyebrow

"Fat Chance" Max said as she walked toward the door and left. The door slammed shut and Buffy made a face.

"Well. I tried" She huffed as she plopped down on the couch. Then, suddenly a brilliant idea struck her. Not brilliant like quantum physics, but brilliant in the way that if a character in a movie did it, it would add more humor to the plot. Buffy got off the couch and decided to trail Max. She had followed her fair share of people in her time so she decided it shouldn't be that difficult. She ran outside monkey nurse jackieand scanned the streets for any figure moving. She saw Max moving in the distance and ran as silently as possible to catch up with the girl. She quietly said a thank you to Giles who use to make her run stalk random animals to train her how to be quiet when moving.  
Max walked a long way and Buffy grew tired of hiding behind buildings so the girl wouldn't see her. She was just about to give up and go home when she saw a man walk up to Max and hold out his hand. There was cashed passed from the girl to the shady man and then a bottle of pills that was passed the other way.

_So, the girl likes her drugs. Well that's a disappointment_ Buffy thought. It wasn't something as interesting as she thought it would be. Meeting a midnight lover would have been more exciting to the slayer. Drugs were something she never really cared about. What you put in your body was your own choice. Slightly disappointed Buffy started to follow Max back to the apartment. They had gone so far that Buffy wasn't sure she knew how to get back. She was hiding behind a building waiting for Max to go forward some more before she could move to the next hiding when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Hey, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late" The voice said in a smooth manner. Buffy turned around and looked into brown eyes. The man was classically handsome Tall, dark and smooth with penetrating eyes. Unfortunately Buffy could feel a familiar tingle in her body that told her this was a vampire

"Oh, you know. Just going for a little stroll." Buffy responded. She gave a quick glance around the area for something to use as a weapon. She didn't have any stakes on her and now she was mentally kicking herself for not making one when she arrived. This was the future, just because she hadn't seen any vampires before now didn't mean they didn't exist. Luckily, she spotted a stack of crates by the side of the building. "How about you?" She continued

"I'm just out for a snack" and with those words the vampire's face contorted and showed the true demon within the human body.

"Can't you morons come up with anything original" Buffy said with a touch of irritation in her voice. After the words came out of her mouth the vampire lunged at her. She easily countered his move and ran over to where the crates were. She smashed the square boxes with her heel and grabbed a broken piece of wood out of the pile she created. The fight continued for a few more minutes before Buffy sank the stick into the vampire's heart and he turned to dust.  
The slayer was dusting off her clothes when Max came bolting around the corner with a look of determination on her face. Buffy looked up and saw the girl stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing? I heard a fight." Max said in an even tone.

"I decided to go for a walk. Some guy just tried to mug me. I scared him off" Buffy stated. She started feeling a little funny again. That weird feeling she got around Max and slowly she was coming to the realization of what it was. Faith hadn't been kidding when she said fights make you hungry and horny. Buffy never verbally agreed but she knew that it was true. Now, after the fight she was just in, she was feeling a small amount of the effects. Most noticeably the horny one. With Max in front of her she figured out that she was attracted to the girl. That was the strange feeling she had been getting from being near her. She didn't recognize it because she had never associated it with a female. After this thought entered her brain, she pushed it right to the back. She had a mission to accomplish and questioning sexuality was not included in the brochure.

"You shouldn't be out this late." Max said as she turned and started to walk off. Buffy ran to catch the girl.

"Wait. That's all you're going to say?" Buffy matched her stride to the X5's. Max shot her a looked and replied

"No. You can stay at my place until you get your own." It was strange how Max said the words. She hadn't been very nice to Buffy but the tone she used with the words seemed almost apologetic.

"So that's it? I can just stay with you. You're not even going to tell me the problem that you seem to have with me" Buffy asked. She tried to sound friendly but she was feeling more and more uneasy about not being liked by this girl. She had barely spent anytime with her and here she was, acting like Buffy had stolen her boyfriend. Max stopped walking and looked at Buffy.

"Look. I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I don't like new people. I'll try to be a little more nice. That good enough for you, B?" Buffy was slightly taken aback by the nickname Max suddenly gave her. It was the same one Faith had given her.

"Yeah. It's cool" Buffy said, now thinking about her sister slayer. Max took note of the strange far away look in Buffy's eyes. The two girls walked in silence the rest of the way to the apartment. They entered the room quietly and Max was the first to break the silence

"You can go to sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning to head over to the jam pony. We'll get you a bike on the way there. You still got that cash you won from playing those two meat heads?"

"Yes, but I'm not really tired. I don't sleep too much" Buffy said. She was still a little amped up from the fight she had been in with that vampire. Max looked at the girl.

"I don't sleep much either" She said. Buffy wanted to talk to Max for a little while. Maybe she could get some clues about this new world she had entered into

"We could stay up and talk if you want. We can get to know each other so you don't have to feel so weird around me all the time." Buffy said in a hopeful tone. She had to be honest with herself. She didn't want to just learn about the world she was in, she wanted to get to know Max a little better. This strange attraction she was feeling made her want to know more about the brunette.

"I got a better idea." Max said and with that she walked into her room. A few moments later she came out with a square bored and a bag. She sat on the couch and put the board down on the middle cushion. She opened the bag and started pulling little wooden objects out and set them down on the board in a familiar pattern. Buffy sat on the opposite cushion so the board was located in between the two girls. "Do you play?" Max asked. Logan had got her this wooden chess set as a present and she hoped that Buffy knew how to play just so she would have someone to use it with.

"My librarian from high school tried to teach me once. I was pretty good at it for awhile, but I haven't played in years." Buffy thought about the strange game Giles had spent a few hours trying to teach her. He said it would help with strategy and planning. She had never really liked the game, but now that Max wanted to play Buffy was game.

"Alright, well it's pretty simple" Max started. She explained the whole game to Buffy. The way each piece moves and the objective of it all. They played a practice game and Max beat Buffy easily. They stayed up all night playing a total of thirteen games. Max won 6 times and Buffy won 7. The first time Buffy had gotten Max in checkmate, Max was shocked. Logan couldn't even beat her and he had played for over twenty years and here was this girl who she just taught and she was winning. The six times that followed just proved that it wasn't a fluke the first time. That Buffy was genuinely as good as Max was. This wasn't something the transgenic was used to. She had never had a normal person beat her at anything. It made her angry and peaked her curiosity at the exact same time. Max thought about how each game had turned out. The two were basically equally match and the only reason Buffy had won the total number of games was because they played an odd number. Buffy wasn't as shocked by the outcome of the game. She figured it was all in good fun. Max won some, and so did she. Max was a very good opponent though. She gave Buffy a run for her money every time they played and Buffy enjoyed the challenge. It had never been this fun with Giles. Right after her watcher taught her how to play she beat him every time. That's probably why she never enjoyed the game much. Dim sunlight started to filter in through the window. Both of the girls noticed but it was Buffy who said something about it first.

" I think it's time we go get me a bike and head over to the jam pony, don't you?" Max nodded that she though the same thing and she headed into her bedroom to put up the chess bored and grab some clothes for Buffy to wear. She came back out and threw the clothes at Buffy

"Here. Bathrooms that way. You may want to grab a shower. We look the same size so you can borrow some of my clothes until you get some more of your own. I'll make some coffee"

"Thanks" Buffy said as she picked up the clothes and made her way into the bathroom. She had been wanting a shower ever since she arrived. She went into the bathroom and started to undress. She got a little curious and decided to look in the medicine cabinet to see if the drugs Max bought were kept in the medicine cabinet. Hidden in plan sight would be the best place to hide pills. She opened the mirror and there was a prescription bottle labeled Tryptophan. Buffy remembered that Tryptophan was an amino acid the brain had. It was in turkey and milk if she recalled chemistry correctly. Why on earth would this girl by an amino acid like it was a drug? Buffy just pushed the thought aside, she would worry about it later. For now, she was looking forward to a shower. She turned on the water and it never got warm. She supposed they didn't have hot water in this word. She made her shower as fast as possible to minimize the contact of the cold water. She put on Max's clothes and exited the bathroom. Max was standing in the living room with two bicycles.

"I took the cash out of your pockets when you were showing and went and got you a bike. One less thing for you to do. Come on. Lets head out." Max said as she handed Buffy a cup of coffee.

Buffy took one sip and regretted it instantly. Everything about this world seemed to suck. The coffee tasted horrible but Buffy figured she wanted the caffeine so she downed the whole cup.

"Alright, let's go" Buffy said as she grabbed her brand new bike.

Max led her out of the building and down the street.

Soon enough they were rolling through the entrance of Jam Pony.


End file.
